1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper sheet processing device which processes bills, card-shaped information recording media, paper sheets in which information such as bar codes are recorded (hereinafter these are collectively referred to as paper sheets).
2. Related Art
Heretofore, card processors (also referred to as card reader/writer) for writing various kinds of information such as personal information and game information of the user in card-like recording media (magnetic cards, IC cards, etc.) or for reading information recorded in the same are placed in some places like amusement centers and casinos. In addition, in such card processors, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2001-106339, a card magazine for collecting (stacking) the card as is when the card inserted is no longer necessary are sometimes incorporated.
The card magazine disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2001-106339 mentioned above is configured to stack and accommodate the transported card and be attachable to/detachable from the main body of the device, so that numerous cards accommodated can be taken out by detaching the card magazine from the main body of the device. In addition, the main body of the device is provided with a full state detection sensor for detecting a card full state, and an attachment/detachment sensor for detecting attachment/detachment of the card magazine.